


What's a Boy to Do?

by Drybonesour, Fernatticus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Established Relationship, F/M, Nott Safe for Work, Nott has big boobs, its canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drybonesour/pseuds/Drybonesour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernatticus/pseuds/Fernatticus
Summary: Caleb and Nott have a night to themselves and decide to spend it by trying something new
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast, Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	What's a Boy to Do?

One thing Caleb would never had guessed about the small goblin girl in the corner of the jail cell was the absolute size of her breasts. He had really only noticed it when she had stretched and the potato sack she had been wearing as a dress outlined their curve.

It didn't take long for their relationship to become sexual. They were both lonely people away from their former lives, and when when the person sleeping on the side of the road with you is an eternally endearing woman it didn't take long for both of them to hook up. 

She would ride him on the nights they could afford an inn room, unabashedly moaning and panting while bouncing on his cock, her breasts bouncing up and down with each thrust. On nights when they slept in an alley, he would eat her out under covers and she would cover he mouth with the back of her hand and card her fingers through his hair and hold on for dear life.

As time went on, they earned more money and could more frequently afford a room in any various shitty in that didn't look too closely at the "little halfling girl." Things naturally progressed and eventually she proposed the idea for him to fuck her tits.

Too say he was excited by the idea was an understatement. So there he sat, as she lubed up her breasts, her palms massaging the vast amount of room. 

Caleb gently grabbed hold of her wrists, stopping her from her work.

"Allow me," He requested, cupping the underside of her boobs, just holding them aloft. She bit her lip as he massaged them, her breasts larger than even his large hands.

They were soft pillows in his hands, and the lube only improved upon that feeling, letting them slide in his grasp. He took a moment of simple, pure reverence to appreciate the opportunity he was given. Gently, he pinched one of her nipples and Nott inhaled sharply. He met her eyes, which were wide and locked on his hands.

"Gods, Nott. These are perfect. You are perfect," He complimented, his accent coming through thick and his voice uncharacteristically low. 

Nott didn't respond, opting to push herself into his arms, looping her arms around his neck. Her breasts squished against him as she kissed him deeply, Caleb happily responding by threading his fingers through her hair. 

Shifting her weight, she led the two of them down so Caleb was laying down and she was on top of him. As they moved, his arms roamed over her skin, tracing her shoulder blades and back before cupping her ass. 

Nott was the first to pull away, her face flushed and her pupils blown out. He loved seeing this look on her, and it took so much self restraint to not lunge forward and kiss her slightly parted lips once more. 

Keeping eye contact, Nott slid down his body, her cunt briefly passing over his _absolutely throbbing_ cock and Caleb letting out an unwitting whine.

Finally Nott reached her end goal, and turned her attention to his neglected cock. She took him in both hands, and a surge of pride at something as silly as dick size ran through him as she slowly massaged the base of his cock.

With her attention fully on his cock, Nott bent down and pressed a gentle kiss the the base of his cock before adjusting her body so his cock was situated between her breasts.

The sight of this, Nott with her lips on the tip of his cock and her breasts sandwiching his dick was almost too much to bare, and had he seen this before becoming involved with her, he could have cum from the sight alone. 

Nott nuzzled his dick before pulling back so she could hold her breasts entirely, pressing them together and encasing his dick.

Slowly she started to move, holding her boobs in place as she jacked him off.

To say it felt incredible was an understatement. Everything about this was warm and soft and pleasure. It was something he had never experienced before, and it alit something deep within him.

Nott looked up, her eyes fluttering up to meet his. Apparently seeing something she found humorous, she let out a familiar giggle.

"How are you doing, Caleb? You look like you're enjoying this," She joked, fucking him with greater speed. 

Caleb, for the first time in a while, was rendered speechless. He opened his mouth to talk, but all the emerged was a groan of ecstasy. 

She returned to her work, changing her technique by adding pressure at specific points in each thrust. Caleb, embarrassingly, felt himself coming to a peak already. He tried to hold out, but every time he tried to focus his mind latched onto the image of this infinitely clever girl jacking him off with her tits.

Nott's already glistening breasts were splattered with cum, as Caleb spent himself with a loud moan. She worked him through it until he was finished, her eyes never leaving his face. The hot white pleasure eventually faded and he was left with sliding her tits off his spent dick.

"Come here," he said, taking her by her cum and lube covered hands and pulling her up so she was laying on his stomach. She let of a small squeak before giggling and nestling her head into the hollow of his chest.

"So? How was it?" She asked, her voice soft as her finger traced circles onto his pec.

"I think," He started, stroking her hair, "I think this is a very beneficial relationship."

Nott laughed and slapped him lightly. He smiled and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head before pulling a blanket over the two of them.

That night, Caleb fell asleep more blissed out than he had ever been before, with plenty of material to masturbate to later.

**Author's Note:**

> idk man


End file.
